


Haiku

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Hobbies, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: "I am busy." The words were meant to be a no, a not right now, but Ren caught the small pause, the dare that might be an invitation for interruption.Or atleast Ren accepted it as an invitation. "So I noted. But busy with what?" He had finally pushed himself up from his lounging position, but remained seated on his bed."Haiku." Was the answer.





	Haiku

There was something sexy about him, Ren decided, watching from across the room. The perfect form, the lay of the clothing, the fall of his hair. Even the intense look on his face as he carefully brushed across the parchment, probably fully unaware how sometimes just the tip of his tongue would peek out from between his perfect lips before returning back to it's original hidden spot.

Ren wondered what was keeping his room mate's attention so fully, but that was just the way he was. So focused. So determined. Definitely sexy.

Damn...he gave up pretending to read the magazine in font of him. It was useless. To think that he would fall for someone so proper, so traditional, so determinedly set in his ways. _Opposites attract_. His lover would say. Lover...they had yet to get to the point where they were comfortable calling each other boyfriend. Ren's romantic mind had always thought it would go the other way. Innocent boyfriends to nightly lover. Well, it wasn't every night...

And there were times that it was so innocent he felt as if they were back to being young school kids sharing lunch in the play ground. He would send innocent little love letters filled with cute words and he knew when they had been received because the most attractive blush would be on the other's face and he couldn't look him in the eye. And that was adorable.

"You're staring." The even tone of Masato's voice broke through his thoughts. He hadn't even looked up to make eye contact. Just kept at his work. And now he was scraping the ink block, mixing it with water, in the most annoyingly patient way.

Ren remembered the times he was forced to take calligraphy class. The hours spent sitting rigid, being expected to control his breathing as that solid block refused to scrape enough off to give him the ink that was needed. He thought he had pretty good control as he had repeatedly resisted the urge to throw that brick at the nearest wall and watch it break in to pieces. His family on the other hand did not think he had enough patience and kept sending him back.

He continued to watch the long pianists fingers as they went back and forth in perfect motions. Hypnotizing. Beautiful. And somehow still sexy. His instructor would have hit him over the head if he had heard him call this sexy. But it was the person, not the art that kept filling his thoughts.

"Still staring." The words were uttered.

"Can't help it." He replied back.

"I feel as if I'm back in class and Senpai is about to point out I am breathing in and out at the wrong moments." But even as he spoke these words he continued in his motions.

Ren's face broke into a smile. Someone else obviously had had a rough time in class as well! "Your breathing is just fine. But that tongue of yours is a bit enticing..." As if just realizing what he had been doing the tongue disappeared, but then his lower lip was bit by perfect teeth. "Not helping..."

There had been a barely perceptible pause in his movements. But Ren had noticed. Noticed the timing was now off and he knew Masato would have to pause eventually to get the rhythm back. "Isn't there something else you're supposed to be doing?"

"Hm...not that I can think of." And there definitely could be worse things he could be doing...

He continued to watch, waiting for that time when Masato would have to break the uneven rhythm of his movements to return to the proper timing of his method. He was surprised he was holding off this long and imagined it was driving him mad that he was off by those few seconds. He seemed to finally be satisfied by the amount of ink he had made and changing from that task to picking up the calligraphy brush gave him that second to catch his rhythm back.

He seemed to be spending a lot of time concentrating on not sticking his tongue out nor biting his lip, but the faces he was making to avoid such were just as mesmerising. Ren's gaze went from the his eyes that were down cast, hidden by long lashes that were normally reserved for ladies, to those lips that were now sealed in a straight line. As was normal for this time of night he wore his casual yukata which gave Ren the chance to continue to sweep his gaze down his neck and to the collar bone. Every thing else was tantalizingly hidden under the perfectly kept, crisp garment.

A sweep of a hand caught his attention as the short sleeve fluttered through the air. "Now I feel as if you're undressing me with your eyes."

Ren laughed. "Probably because I am."

And even though he was the one to point it out the pink returned to his cheeks. "Find something else to do, please."

"And what should that something else entail?" He liked to tease him, just because it was fun most of the time and he liked to see him blush. Most men weren't appealing when they blushed. Masato was one that definitely was.

"I am busy." The words were meant to be a _no_ , a _not right now_ , but Ren caught the small pause, the dare that might be an invitation for interruption.

Or atleast Ren accepted it as an invitation. "So I noted. But busy with what?" He had finally pushed himself up from his lounging position, but remained seated on his bed.

"Haiku." Was the answer.

"Ten pm at night and you're writing poetry?" Not that it surprised Ren at all.

There was a resigned sigh. "Haiku is more than a type of poem; it is a way of looking at the physical world and seeing something deeper, like the very nature of existence."

"I took the same classes as you. I know what a Haiku is and all the details that make one up." He held up his hands hoping that would stop any more detailed lectures that could be coming.

"Then why call it poetry?"

"Because I like to see you get riled up over my layman terms." His smile grew.

"I do wish you would find other hobbies." A shake of the head then another sigh.

It was enough time for Ren to get up and come over to sit next to him, imitating his position of being seated on his legs. Not the most comfortable, but Ren didn't expect to be this way for long. He felt the startled jolt coming from Masato when he discovered the other seated next to him.

"It's just me." Ren tried to sooth his nervous lover.

"And that is supposed to calm me?"

"I never said it would." He gave a devilish grin and a side long glance. His right hand automatically went to rest on Masato's thigh as he wrapped his left arm around him, placing that hand on his hip. He felt the other tense up again.

"Obviously you didn't hear me when I said I was..."

"Busy. Yes, I heard you." He moved closer, pressing their hips and thighs tightly together. He leaned near him, softly nuzzeling right behind Masato's ear. The sigh from the other was a softer kind than the resigned ones he had given earlier. "But I am also choosing to ignore you."

"You do need another hobby."

"I like the ones I have." His lips finally were able to kiss the spot behind the ear before trailing down the side of his neck. Whenever he did that Masato would tilt his head towards him and his shoulder would hunch upwards. Ren guessed he was ticklish but refused to admit it. Which basically made Ren do it more.

He hid his face in the crook of the neck, slowly breathing and inhaling the scent he had come to be familiar with. And oft times was soothing to him when he felt he couldn't take another minute of the day. He closed his eyes, slowly breathing as he felt Masato return back to his work even as he had himself neatly wrapped around him.

"All work and no play..." He mumbled the reminder, his hand that had been resting on Masato's thigh searching for the opening of the yukata so he could slide it underneath. As soon as fingertips brushed against flesh Masato jumped in alarm which Ren found ridiculous as it couldn't have been that difficult to figure out what he was up to.

"Can I finish my work?" It may have been a question, but it was more of a statement. There would be no cooperation if he didn't let him complete what he was doing.

"Can't it wait?"

"You do not leave a Haiku unfinished for later."

This time Ren sighed. Rolling his eyes he extracted himself away fom his lover and changed his position so he was no longer sitting on his legs. He was crossed leg now and frowning. "You need another hobby." He grumped.

"I won't be long." The promise was given.

"It's already been too long..." But a thought had come to his mind and Ren once again changed positions, this time kneeling behind Masato and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed his face into the soft hair, enjoying the sensation of the silkiness against his skin. He was fooling himself thinking this was enough, but it kept him content as he waited as patiently as he could. He could feel the movement of the lithe muscles as Masato attempted to keep the rhythm of his work, felt the rise and fall of his chest as he kept his breathing even. It amazed him the control he possessed.

"...Jinguji..." His name spoken like that from those lips did nothing to help and he gave a small growl. Placing a soft kiss at the nape of his neck he felt a small shiver go through the body in his arms and he smiled.

"Are you done yet?" He whispered in Masato's ear before blowing lightly on it causing the other to twitch his head as he didn't have a free hand to swat him away.

"Not if you keep distracting me." Came the truthful reply.

"Mmmm..." Ren rested his chin on Masato's shoulder, finally peering down at what the other had been working on. "It’s cold—and I wait  
For someone to shelter me  
And take me from here." He read the calligraphy that was dark and bold upon parchment. "Those are some very dreary words."

"Really?" Masato's voice was quiet. "I felt as if they may be more of an invitation."

"An invitation, hm?" Ren lightly kissed his jaw then behind the ear again. "You were using a Haiku for a love letter? Our Senpai may feel quite scandalized his teachings were turned in to such."

As he spoke he let one of his hands slip inside the front of the yukata, fingers slowly tracing the outline of muscles, moving upwards, lightly brushing against an already hardened nipple. He heard a small noise come from Masato and he imagined he was biting his lip again to stop any loud outbursts. With his work done he was obviously willing to accept advances now.

"I thought you liked the cold..." Ren whispered, his other hand moved downwards, searching for the overlap of fabric so he could reach inside, so he could feel the soft skin against his fingertips.

Masato swallowed. "I admitted to liking winter. It is beautiful and inspirational and holds many fond memories." Ren's hand had made it inside the yukata and fingers ran up and down his inner thigh. "But...I never said anything about liking the cold..."

A shiver and a small gasp escaped as Ren's hand came impossibly close to a hardening member, but moved away, his other hand still playing patterns upon his chest. "I can take you away." Ren's voice was low and his breath hot, his lips pressing against Masato's neck. "Keep you warm against the cold."

Ren's mind came up with so many options on where to go from this point. Part of him was so impatient he just wanted to push his lover forward over the low table and just take him like that. Then there was the fact that Ren actually liked the slow, romantic touches. The kind that made you get lost in the anticipation of the next touch. The next carress. He also had to admit he loved the reactions and noises Masato made when he took longer.

He thought about untying the obi knot, spreading the yukata open and touching every inch of the delightful skin underneath. His fingers tenderly stroking the one he loved. He thought about just letting his hands wander underneath, teasing and stroking.

He tried to steady his breathing, his face still hidden in the soft spot between neck and shoulder. A hand tenderly made it's way into his hair, softly carressing the side of his head, fingers combing though his long hair. "Some times you think too much." Masato's voice was hushed. Ren felt the pianist turn his head so his cheek could rest against his head, giving a small sigh.

"I was imagining all the ways I could have you at this moment." Even though a smile came to his face the statement wasn't as coy as he wanted it be. He lifted his head to softly nuzzle the face against his. He removed his hands from inside the yukata so he could wrap his arms around Masato and just hold him.

"You already stripped me in your imagination. Is that how this evening is going to be?" Some may be surprised by Masato's words, but Ren only gave a chuckle. They knew each other. Perhaps more than two people should. Masato may be reserved when in public, but the emotion and passion he held inside was for a rare few to witness. And Ren was lucky to be part of that few.

"Depends on what my prince wants."

"Show me what your imagination holds."

Ren released his hold and stood up, holding out his hand, silently waiting for his offer to be taken. There was barely a pause before Masato put his hand in his and Ren pulled him up into his arms, always amazed that he could stand and walk after sitting on his legs for so long. With his arms tightly about his waist Ren didn't hesitate to kiss Masato, slow and measured. It started out very chaste, just lips moving against each other until he bit the other's lower lip. Masato took the hint and opened his mouth to Ren's teasing tongue, letting this deep kiss continue for as long as he wanted. Long fingers went back to play in his hair as they continued in this tender embrace. They were familiar with this moment, being in each other's arms, long kisses, gentle touches. Some times it was all Ren needed. A reminder of what they had promised each other.

Ren slowly broke the kiss, continuing to let his lips softly carress jaw and neck. "Your bed or mine?" Masato whispered the question.

"Neither." Ren's voice was a bit husky as he spoke. "Wall. Now."

Did it surprise Ren when Masato didn't question the command? That he didn't utter a word in disbelief? He might have been more surprised if Masato had said something against it. In the beginning both had their hesitations. What was too much? Too far? But they trusted one another. Knew they wouldn't push if the other didn't want. And he had taken Masato against the wall before so it wasn't unfamiliar territory.

Ren led him there, not one to simply command and expect orders to be obeyed. He was far too romantic and caring for that. Once his lover faced the wall he leaned against him, placing his hands on top of the ones against the wall. He wanted to whisper in his ear. Ask stupid questions. Utter ridiculous romantic quotes. But he couldn't. His brain didn't want to form those words. And that was a rare moment.

"Your intent was for us to stand against the wall all night?" Masato's voice held a teasing tone even though Ren could hear the silent question. The one that wondered why the hesitation, why now.

"I have been in worse situations." Ren found his voice, his lips against a listening ear.

"Don't share." And Ren had to chuckle at that. It wouldn't be the first time Masato would seem as if he turned a deaf ear to one of his endless detailed stories. Stories that had been called too long and too detailed by someone who could sit for hours at that calligraphy table. But Ren also knew he was paying attention. Would know evey detail of the story he would tell. He just liked to feign indifference. Pretend enough to see if he could irk his childhood friend. Some times he could. Other times Ren barely blinked.

"Hijirikawa." He suddenly felt the body against him tense as if the way he had said his name was a precursor to some doomed prophecy. He let his fingers glide against the back of those delicate hands, the long fingers, waiting for the tenseness to subside. A quiet sigh told him he could continue. "Would it be against some odd rule or discipline in your head if I was to refer to you as my boyfriend and you do the same to me?"

There. He had said it. And he never thought his quiet words had been causing him stress until they had been spoken. And they couldn't compare to the stress he felt waiting for an answer.

"Are you teasing me with layman terms again?" The question was genuine. Confused perhaps. As if the thought had never crossed his mind.

"Forget it..." And he hoped the disappointment he heard in his voice wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"L'amour..." The foreign word was Ren's favourite. Especially when they were spoken from Masato's lips. The accent was adorable as far as he was concerned. "You may use whatever word you want, whatever description you believe befits. I will have no quarrel with your choice."

And then he realized Masato had wondered why he even needed to ask. Why it wasn't already obvious. Already common knowledge. My Prince... L'amour... Would simple lovers who had nothing but desire between one another use such careful terms? Occassionally Ren could admit to himself he could be an idiot. But only occasionally...

He brought his hand up to turn Masato's face his way to kiss him again. A thank you, I want to be with you, you're too sexy for your own good kind of kiss. And he didn't need to stutter over words that he wanted to say. He would use them later when he didn't feel as if he may choke on emotion. The kiss was returned with a capture me, take me, love me notes behind it and it made Ren grin. His confidence was returning and he let his hands move to the knot that kept the obi on, untying it with practice ease. Once it was thrown to the side he let his hands slide down Masato's sides, slowly dropping to his knees.

His hands wandered underneath the hem of the yukata, fingers teasingly touching, moving upwards painfully slowly. Ren knew he wore nothing under this garment, discovered that awhile back. Masato had simply shrugged saying there was no need. Oh the things he had learned about his proper friend!

As the hem of the garment raised higher with his hand he placed soft kisses on his inner thigh finally illicitating a sound from his lover...his boyfriend. It was ridiculous maybe, but it was lovely to be able to say that word with no worries. His lips continued their upward path and he felt him change his position a little as a gasp was released. The excitement was in plain sight, but he chose to ignore it, as much as he didn't want to, and moved to the other thigh, tormenting lips moving down, fingers making their own path.

"Jinguji..." His name was breathed and he almost moaned at the sound.

He let the fabric fall back in to place, keeping his hands underneath. Slowly standing back up he once again pulled the yukata up with him, grabbing a handful of soft cheek flesh which he squeezed. He saw the long fingers against the wall curl and a short sound told him Masato was biting his lip again. The pianist never seemed to understand how much Ren loved to hear him.

His hands moved upwards again and then snaked around to the front, opening the front of the yukata, carressing the chest muscles. He could never get enough of touching that soft skin and it was all he had been thinking about since he couldn't remove his eyes from him sitting at that table. He let his fingers wander over the body in front of him, his lips returning to the side of the neck, kissing and brushing against that skin. His hands eventually found their way to the collar and pulled it back slightly, leaving more skin bare for him to taste. Heated trails were left upon the cool flesh and he couldn't stop himself from biting and sucking the skin near his shoulder.

Masato closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, a muffled sound coming from him. "I know you hate that." Ren was once more whispering in his ear. "But I find it sexy to see my mark upon your perfect skin. It won't be there forever." His tongue traced the outer shell of the same ear. "And please, quit biting your lip. As enticing as it is I would like to hear you."

"It's...embarrassing..." The words were quiet, almost afraid to be heard.

"Embarrassing to utter such beautiful sounds? To let me hear them as they escape your lips?" His hands went downwards, grazing his hips then lightly touching thighs, moving inwards. Fingers slid down the wall as Masato set to brace himself. "They're just lyrics to a private song." His words were as seductive as his touch, spoken in a hushed tone.

His fingers slipped closer, feeling Masato's muscles twitch under his touch. Was he nervous? That seemed unlike him. "Masato?" Ren whispered his name, worried something was wrong.

"You say my name so easily." Words were hushed, but Ren could hear the desire in his voice. That reassured him that his touches and words were getting the reaction he was hoping for. He knew he was certainly reacting to it.

"Am I not allowed to speak the name of my lover in private?" He let his touches slow down, kept his breathing even, waiting for the answer. The conversation he knew they had before. In public they had kept their distance by using family names when speaking to one another, showed respect not calling each other by their given names. But after awhile Ren had felt a line needed to be crossed. He had offered for Masato to call him by his first name and as if he felt obligated Masato had offered the same. It had taken Ren some time before he felt the timing was right. When he had said Masato's name the first time the look on his lover's face had been worth it. But he had yet to hear his own uttered in these walls...

"It's...fine..."

"Can it be more than fine? More than okay?" Ren moved closer, letting their bodies mold against each other. "We've discussed this, haven't we?"

"I gave you permission." Masato removed a hand from the wall to reach back, entwining fingers in to soft hair, turning his head to lightly kiss the lips that kept trailing across his body.

And that was all the reassurance Ren needed from his properly raised boyfriend. Permission was important, and not taken lightly. It may sound cold and unfeeling to others, but they didn't know Masato. Ren delved in to that kiss, the one given to him and not taken tonight. His hands finally reached the hardened member and Masato moaned in to the kiss at the touch.

Ren released his mouth in time to hear the last of the moan hang between their lips. He smiled before brushing their lips against each other again, his hands still slowly working on Masato. He could tell by the shakey breaths and trembling hand Masato wouldn't last long. If he had known simply staring at him would turn him on this much he would have tried it long ago. As his thumb went over the slit Masato's hands suddenly shot back grabbing him on the hips to keep his balance almost making Ren lose his. "You almost had us on the floor that time." He laughed.

"*You* almost had us on the floor..." He took a slow breath. "And you're still dressed."

"Ever observant." Ren noticed he had yet to remove his hands from his hips. "Have plans to take care of that?"

"It's...supposed to be...your imagination tonight."

"What if my imagination involved you undressing me....completely..." It wouldn't be hard to guess that Masato was blushing, and furiously at that. Ren decided this was too good to stop. He let his hands continue their motions, but slowed down, listening to the small sounds his lover made as he continued. "Your hands all over my body...your lips carressing my flesh. Your teeth biting more than that lower lip of yours." Ren felt his pants get suddenly extremely tight and a familiar warmth in his gut. His words were supposed to be enticing the one in front of him, but speaking aloud these thoughts that often swirled in his mind made him tip farther than he expected. He lowered his head so his face was hidden against Masato's neck once again, his hands stilled.

Masato removed his hands from his hips, once more lacing fingers into hair and softly petting the head. "L'amour....are you alright?"

There was a pause before Ren could speak and the answer was still muffled against the skin he breathed against. "Yes..." He gave a chuckle. "I think we need to finish this."

"I would appreciate it..."

Ren wrapped his arms around Masato holding him close, losing himself in that moment briefly. An evening that began as simple teasing leading in to what he felt was a step further in to their relationship. He couldn't deny he was a romantic. Masato often teased him about that. He would return telling him he needed to learn to lighten up. Together, alone, they could relax.

Ren gently kissed him before taking Masato's hands and placing them back on the wall, pushing him slightly forward. He ran his hands down the slim body's sides, lifting the yukata to gather around the waist, leaving his lower half completely bare. A sharp intake of breath greeted his hands running down the soft round form then down the thighs. He brought his hands back up, massaging the flesh before kissing each cheek, a quiet moan was heard. "Damn, you have a nice, fine ass." He murmurred as he continued to massage and run his lips against them, carefully separating them a little. "And it's all mine..."

"...Jin...guji..." The name was uttered with a groan.

"Hm...?" He let himself lean against the flesh, fitting his still covered erection between the separated cheeks, rubbing just a little, receiving another moan as a response. He pressed closer, almost laying on top of his back to reach his ear. His teeth lightly grazed the lobe as he pushed his hips against the body under him. "Shall you come like this for me? Is that how we should do it tonight?"

His arms went around Masato, hands and fingers greedy as they wrapped around the leaking cock, working him once more. "Your...choice..." The words came through gritted teeth, but he bucked backwards against Ren, greeted by a moan from the one on top of him.

"With you my imagination knows no bounds..." He whispered before he moved back, a small disappointed noise coming from his partner as all contact was briefly lost. He placed one hand on the bottom that was facing him, softly stroking it as he reached with the other to retrieve a bottle from a nearby drawer.

He bit his tongue as he felt the muscles flex in anticipation under his touch. They were both so ready he was surprised he wasn't shaking uncontrollably. Freshly slicked fingers ran down the crack before stopping by the entrance, teasing it.

"...yes..." The word was breathed. Not quite as begging as he had hoped, but he inserted one finger slowly, feeling the heated walls around it. He touched and ran his finger against them letting out a moan as the walls tightened around the one digit. He pulled it back out letting another join as he inserted back in, reaching further. "Hng...there..." He was instructed.

"Don't get off on just my fingers." He warned.

"You better...hn...hurry then..."

He pulled his fingers out again, deliberately taking his time to insert the third before ramming them in, hitting exactly where he knew he would receive an outburst of the best kind from the other. He wasn't disappointed and did it twice more before finally releasing him from the torments.

Masato was now leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, eyes squeezed tight. Ren finally unzipped his pants, relief flodding him as he was able to release his own hardened cock against the tight confines. He quickly pumped himself a few times, making sure he was slick enough before he lined himself up to the opening.

He didn't give a warning as he entered, watching as he threw back his head, crying out in pleasure. This is what they both needed and he made sure to make it an experience worth the wait. The fact that Masato didn't try to hide or cover his moans and other sounds excited him more and he didn't hesitate to take up a quick pace, pummeling in to him.

They were probably too loud, too fast, but he didn't stop, couldn't stop, and the burning in his groan was the tell tale sign of what was to come. Masato cried out first, but it was only a quick second later when Ren released inside of him, unable to hold back.

He was surprised Masato was still standing considering the attack he had done to him and out of apology wrapped his arms around him to hold him up. He pulled himself out, taking a deep breath.

Masato slowly dropped to his knees. "Ren..." He spoke quietly.

As Ren was carefully wrapping the yukata back around him he paused, afraid he had misheard. "Yes?"

"Thank you, Ren...for always keeping me away from the cold." His voice was tired and he pressed up against the body that wrapped itself around him.

Ren smiled, kissing his temple. "You're welcome, my prince..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this like a year ago and just hadn't posted it. RenMasa is my favourite ship. I may try to write another later, but we shall see. I hope everyone enjoys! Please leave kudos and comments as they are much appreciated :)


End file.
